The Super Duper Holiday Special of Super Duper Happiness
The Super Duper Holiday Special of Super Duper Happiness is the 2011 Christmas Special. It stars Stephen McCulla and David Bell as a variety of characters, and follows Santa Claus as he prepares to do battle with his arch enemy, Darth Santa. Plot The special begins with Stephen working on his Vortex Manipulator, which he has programmed to watch TV shows in the future, including that years Doctor Who Christmas special. He attempts to watch the Doctor Who Confidential episode but it has been cancelled, and a video of Zai Bennet, the BBC 3 controller appears, informing Stephen that the show has been binned off to make way for more BBC 3 shows which are not as good. He is then exterminated by Daleks. Stephen then gets drunk after one single sip of Egg Nog and begins drunkenly singing A Fairytale of New York. The video then cuts to Santa, who says he is there to keep the viewer entertained until Stephen sobers up by reading them all a story. The story is called The Fight Before Christmas which Santa finds to be a bad name. It begins with Santa building toys with a hammer and electric drill, which turns out to be an Ipod. He receives a letter from Darth Santa informing him that they will meet in one week to fight for the fate of Christmas as well as Santa's hot sister. Santa partakes in a training montage which is suspiciously reminiscent of the montage from Rocky 4, which Santa basically admits to ripping off.The two meet and have a mortal Kombat style fight complete with HP readout displays. Darth Santa says we shall see for whom the jingle bell tolls to which Santa, who is reading the story, says that that would have been such a better title. They attack eachother with Christmas themed moves until Santa wins by showing Darth Santa the Star Wars Holiday Special. It rapes Darth Santa's mind and atomizes him. Santa cries and says hes not gay, but he would have been for him. Santa, who is reading the story, says that he actually didn't say that, and that someone has been screwing with his book. He wishes the viewer a Merry Christmas as the video switches back to Stephen who is still drunk and singing. He throws up and collapses after saying Merry Birthday, Jesus, almost knocking over a Christmas tree in the process. Cast Stephen McCulla - Himself/Santa/Voice of Darth Santa David Bell - Darth Santa/Assassin The Alternate Christmas Message Sketch This is technically the second Christmas special, as in 2010 a video was uploaded called The Alternate Christmas Message which starred Santa Claus reading from the same black book and wishing viewers a Merry Christmas. It also featured Stephen addressing the camera and trying to send a letter to Santa through a fake fireplace which he tries to burn but ends up setting fire to his own leg. This special was different to the others as it contained no plot or story with Santa, and Darth Santa didnt appear in it.